everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Like Shadows
Midnight Darkness's brother, Grimal, has come to visit her. But she is still bitter about how he left her to behind. And he just so happened to pop up in her Muse-ic Class. So Midnight decides to vent out her anger through her her assignment. But she didn't expect it at all for him to join in on it and explain to her why he had to leave. Note: Fine, I'm sorry for all the RWBY songs. But I just can't help it. After listening to this song, which is about Ruby's reaction to her mother's death, I was inspired to have Midnight feel the same way when Thanatos her brother was forced to leave her. Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or the Song, all of which belongs to ''Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum and Jeff Williams. All alterations to the lyrics were made to fit the situation, please support the initial release. BTW the "chained" part I put in was Midnight's brother telling her that he supports her decisions and that he doesn't want her to be bound to their mother any longer. And the "she" and "her" in the song is referencing their mother since they don't ever want to hear or say her name ever again. Midnight Darkness starts strumming a guitar, she looks her brother in the eyes and begins to sing: I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute Couldn't bear another day without you in it All of the joy that I had known for all my life Was stripped away from me the minute that you left To have you in my life was all I ever wanted But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this I wasn't dreaming when she told me you were gone I was wide awake and feeling that she had to be wrong How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay? Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell I know you didn't plan this You tried to do what's right. But in the middle of this madness I'm the one you left out of sight Black like Shadows Fills my head with dreams and finds me Always closer To the emptiness and sadness That has come to take the place of you Grimal quickly grabs a microphone and jams in: I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute Make you understand the reasons why I had to go I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to And in a prison of abandonment I've jailed you I never planned that I would leave you there alone I was sure that I would see you when I made it back home And all the times I swore that it would be okay Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray This bedtime story ends with misery ever after The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you I know you've lived a nightmare I caused you so much pain But, dear sister, please do remember I don't want you to remain in chains Midnight: Black Like Shadows Fills my head with dreams and finds me Always closer To the emptiness and sadness That has come to take the place of you. Grimal: You're not the only one who needed me; I thought you understood Midnight: You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would Grimal: Would I change it if I could? Both: It doesn't matter how The petals scatter now Every nightmare just discloses It's her heart that's black like shadows Midnight: And no matter what I do Nothing ever takes the place of you Midnight's guitar solo intensifies Black Like Shadows Fills my head with dreams and finds me Always closer To the emptiness and sadness That has come to take the place of you Category:Fanfictions